


Louis' Punishment

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Safeword Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now," Zayn's voice boomed through the room, stern but dangerously calm,"Tell me what you did for you to be in this position" </p><p>"I...I went into the" Louis whimpered from the paddle that was rubbing in a circular motion on his bum. "I w-went into the p-play-playroom without y-your permi-ssion, M-master"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Punishment

'Seven..Seventeen' Louis' voice was already broken as Zayn gave him another smack with the paddle. 

"E-eighteen' He managed to croak out. Louis was on the bed, on all fours. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and his nipples were sore from the nipple clamps.

"Now," Zayn's voice boomed through the room, stern but dangerously calm,"Tell me what you did for you to be in this position" 

"I...I went into the" Louis whimpered from the paddle that was rubbing in a circular motion on his bum. "I w-went into the p-play-playroom without y-your permi-ssion, M-master"

Zayn delivered another smack on to the whimpering boy's sit spot, letting the boy softly gasp. "Nine-nineteen"

"You did, what do you have to say about yourself?" Zayn practically growled at the blue-eyed boy. "I-I'm sorry, p-please. I was j-just curious and i d-didn't mean t-to!"

The older boy was begging for forgiveness but Zayn, he did not tolerate it as he delivered the hardest smack to Louis' sit spot, knowing he would be able to feel it later. "Silence." His voice was sharp, and in control. Louis tried his best to quieten down, however, his sobs were still escaping from his mouth from that particular painful smack.

"Love," Zayn said, a word that is meant to be caring towards someone was rough and sarcastic in Zayn's mouth. "Remember what you were holding when you were caught?" Zayn tapped the paddle continuously on Louis' bum; it wasn't hard enough to be called a spank, but it was definitely hurting and making Louis uncomfortable.

Louis shook his head violently, he knew what he was holding, and he knew what Zayn was going to do, and he definitely doesn't want it to happen.

"You don't?" Zayn said, more of sarcasm than an actual question. Zayn handed the the handle of the paddle to Louis' cuffed hands, ordering him to hold it. Louis could see Zayn move in front of him, taking hold of a 6-inch black buttplug with a fluffy, long kitty's tail

"M-master" Louis whimpered, only to be delivered by a smack to his face. Zayn grabbed Louis' chin and gave him a not-at-all gentle kiss. Zayn took the buttplug back to the other side of the bed. 

Before Louis could comprehend, the dry buttplug was resting on his bumhole. "Do bad boys deserve lube or prep?" Zayn's voice was cold.

'Zayn wouldn't' Louis thought, he knew his master knew better than that, he was the only one who knew about his past, and the one Louis trust not to do the most. He couldn't handle no prep or lube, but now Zayn was threatening both. 

"M-master please" Louis begged, he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. Zayn exerted force and the buttplug was starting to enter. Louis was sobbing by then, he couldn't do it. He just - he couldn't.

He considers saying red, but he was afraid to disappoint. But the pain on his bum was getting worse and he couldn't do it.

"Y-y-yellow" Louis whispered softly, but Zayn heard,  removing the buttplug and settling it on the bed. 

"Lou babe," Zayn's voice was soft now, and he walked gently infront of Louis. "You alright? We can stop and just cuddle, okay?" Zayn said softly. 

Louis was taking deep breaths to calm himself down. His sobs have not died but they've definitely calmed. Louis knew he could trust Zayn. He knew he could.

"N-no, i-i'm fine" Louis let out. Zayn kissed him gently on the lips. "You sure?" Louis nodded, not too convincing but Zayn accepted it anyway.

Zayn picked up the buttplug, as he lubed it thorougly, he let two of his fingers enter Louis' perfect and red bum, scissorsing it open. 

Louis moaned, as Zayn entered the third finger. Zayn took the lube-covered plug and slowly inserted it, making Louis moan. Zayn could see Louis' hard erection already. 

"Now babe, you'll be taking another 15 more smacks with the paddle, is that clear?" Zayn said firmly. "Y-yes Master"

The first smack was hard, and right to the plug, causing it to go deeper and hit Louis' prostate. "A-aohh" Louis moaned. 

Zayn tapped the paddle on Louis' bum continuously, "Did I tell you to stop counting" He said, dominance evident in his voice. "N-no M-Master" Louis whimpered at the paddle gently hitting his red bum. "O-One" 

Zayn smirked at he aimed the next smack on his thighs, making Louis yelped and sobbed. "T-t-two" 

Zayn aimed the next three smacks at the exact same place as the second one. Landing all three in quick and hard succession.

"AHH-PLEASE" Louis begged. "I-I'm sorry"

And if Louis thought it couldnt get any worse, it did. The buttplug started to vibrate in his prostate as Zayn decided to land another hard smack and push the plug even deeper.

"Count. You're at five"

"T-three. Fo-ur. F-f-ive" Louis counted, not wanting anymore punishment.

Zayn played with the paddle, rubbing it on Louis' bum slowly and picking it up, but gently place it back on his bum to rub even more. Louis knew Zayn was teasing; he knew Zayn wanted him to beg. 

Louis sighed and Zayn smirked as he set the plug vibration up to the highest level. "A-Ahh" Louis voice cracked. "P-please M-Master. I'm s-so so-sorry. I'll n-never e-nter the p-playroom wi-without your p-permission again" Louis pleaded.

Zayn stayed silent and the paddle was still rubbing viciously on Louis' sore bum.

Louis was gonna come, but he didn't have permission. He had to beg which was what Louis hated the most. 

"P-please Master. I w-was a b-bad boy." Louis could feel Zayn playing with his plug, pulling it out and shoving it back in, making Louis sob. "P-please punish me" Louis asked shamelessly.

Zayn smirked. Taking hold of the paddle and ladding the next nine smacks the hardest and fastest but Louis' couldn't complain. Zayn would just make him wait more.

"Ahhhh, p-please ahh. F-forteen,forteen!" Louis practically yelled, his cock was so leaking of precome and he was trying his best to hold it in. 

"How many more do we have, Louis?" Zayn asked, obviously to taunt Louis. 

"O-one! One m-more!" Louis said desperately.

Zayn smirked as he landed the last smack with full force right in the middle. Louis sobbed out the last fifteen, stuttering.

"M-master p-please. M-may i c-come" Louis begged. He couldn't hold it in any longer when the buttplug was still on the highest setting.

"Hmmm, let me think about it" Zayn said as he grabbed Louis' cock, stroking it gently.

"N-NO MASTER PLEASE" Louis begged, his eyes shut as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Zayn continued doing it and when he knew Louis was gonna come, he help Louis' balls tightly, working it like a cock ring. 

Louis was flustered, to say the least. "M-mas-ter" he whimpered. "Do you think you were good today, Louis?" Zayn asked, smirking. Louis shook his head violently "p-please"

"Recite the rules" Zayn ordered. Louis felt his world stop. "B-but there are s-so many of them!" Louis whined.

"I guess we can wait then" Zayn took his other hand and began stroking Louis' cock again.

"O-one. Be respectful at all times" Louis whimpered. Zayn hummed, nodding. "T-two. Follow whatever M-master says" 

"Three. Don't touch or enter anything w-without Master's p-permission" Louis whined as the stroking got quicker.

"F-four. No touching myself. Five. Don't be lazy." Louis said quickly. 

"I didn't say do it quickly" Zayn said. "Slower" 

"Six. Do not humiliate M-master in public" Zayn smiled. "Four more buddy"

"Se-ven. A-Answer all of M-master's texts and phone calls."

"Eigh-t. Use the sa-safeword when needed to"

"N-nin-e. Don't h-hide things f-from M-Master"

"T-ten. N-never talk to any strangers w-without Master's permission"

Louis sobbed. "Good job. You may come now." Zayn said softly as he remove his hand and stroke Louis' cock.

Louis came hard as he let out a loud moan. "T-thank y-you. Thank y-you so much, M-Master" 

Zayn removed the handcuffs and nipple clamps and the two lied there for a few minutes after the vibrations died   Zayn got out and kissed Louis' temple gently. "Good Job, baby boy did so well" He said gently as Louis smiled softly. 

"I love you. Thank you for colouring out when you needed to." Zayn said as he held Louis bridal style. "However, i quite enjoy it when the plug is up your ass" Zayn smirked and Louis cuddled closer to Zayn's chest.

"I love you too" Louis mumbled softly, completely ignoring the last part.


End file.
